Spring In Summer
by Hannyski
Summary: niley in the world of hannah montana :O miley wants a summer fling and her hannah identity needs one too. who better than nick from the jonas brothers?


disclaimer: disney owns your soul and every character in this story.

sorry guys, i niley'd. and lolivered slightly. my bad :) oh yeah, i suck at proofreading and wont let anyone i know read this so sorry in advance. plus i dont like capitals in my author notes apparently :|

Spring in Summer

* * *

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were spending the day on the beach near Rico's. They had lain down a red and white checkered picnic blanket and were eating chicken wings from the Surf Shack. Miley thumbed one handed through a magazine as she twirled her hair. Lilly's head lightly rested on Oliver's shoulder. It was just another summer's day for Miley, and though she was in the presence of her best friends she still felt alone. She breathed heavily as she finished reading an article on "how to win your dream guy!"

"Hey, Oliver, can you get us some drinks? I need to talk to Lilly." Miley smiled. Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead and got up reluctantly. "Lilly, I need a summer fling. I'm going crazy over here while you're off in Ollie-Pop land!" Lilly leant forward and flopped onto her stomach next to Miley. "Come on, you're-" She lowered her voice. "Hannah Montana! I'm sure any of these guys would be happy to date you!" She gestured to the magazine. "Come on. Who?" Lilly flicked her hair and opened to a random page. "Donald Trump?!"

"Okay, bad choice, fine! How about… David Archuleta?" Lilly pointed to a poster of the star. "No, he had bagel breath." "…Chace Crawford?" Lilly opened the page to a large centrefold advert for Indiana Joanie, which was being released the next week. "Been there, done that." Lilly raised her eyebrows inquisitively but thought better of it and turned the page. "Nick Jonas?" Miley looked at the picture of Nick complete with an article about his likes and dislikes, and a smile spread across her face. "I do think we have a winner! Sweet, sensitive, already have his number from We Got The Party… Lilly, give me my phone."

Lilly rolled her eyes, but got Miley's phone out of her bag, and jumped to her feet to join Oliver, dropping the phone into Miley's hand on the way. Scrolling anxiously through the numbers, Miley smiled to herself. "This is going to be fun…" She found Nick's name just below Nick Cannon in her Hannah directory, and dialled eagerly. To her surprise he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Nick's voice cut across the phone line like he was right in front of her. Miley immediately was at a loss for words. "Hannah? You there?" Damn Caller ID. Damn it! Miley scuffled the phone around in her hands. "Hello? Oops, I sat on my phone while it was unlocked! My bad… who is this?" Miley smirked to herself… oldest trick in the book. Nick's reply sounded a little confused and slightly disbelieving. "It's Nick Jonas…" Miley hesitated. "Oh! Nick, I was just reading about you! Apparently you're in California shooting some episodes of Jonas? We should meet up!" Lilly and Oliver were returning now, in Couplesville again. "Sure, how's tonight?" Nick replied eagerly. "Great, actually." Miley replied quickly, and relayed her home address to him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"WE'RE GOING OUT TONIGHT! Eep!" Miley jumped on Lilly and they happy-danced. "I gotta go home and get dressed for my DATE!" Miley began to skip up the beach and exited to the right. Oliver and Lilly laughed. "Miley!" Miley then skipped back across. "I live that way don't I?" She said, pointing to the left. "Yup."

Standing in her large closet, Miley rooted through. She needed the perfect outfit to impress Nick, and his standards were set pretty high, although she hated to admit it. He had recently "dated" Michaela, but that was unravelled as a story built up by Michaela – Nick had never even met her! Miley was eagerly following the story on E! News. But there was a bigger story for her to handle, like what to wear tonight! She didn't want to go with anything too rockstar, incase they were going somewhere low-key. In the end she just pulled on a sparkly dress, with cowboy boots to downplay the formality. Then she heard the doorbell ring, and ran to answer it.


End file.
